


Tell Me

by ShipInTheOcean



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInTheOcean/pseuds/ShipInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik's a tease and Altair is a slave to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> First smutlet... sorry if it's bad! And sorry it's so short... Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :3

Malik had been teasing him for what seemed like hours.

Altair's arms were bound to either side of the headboard, enhancing his impressive biceps whenever the Dai did something particularly pleasurable.

At first, the Grandmaster had been too stubborn to give into Malik's affections, biting his lip to prevent involuntary sounds of pleasure from escaping.

Now he had gone through such a sensory overload that he was shaking in his bonds. His moans and groans had become mewls and whines of desperation as the strap around the base of his cock became tighter and tighter.

He wanted to COME, Allah damn it.

He wanted to so bad he wasn't even aware of the new torture his lover was inflicting upon him.

Altair scanned the clusters of flushed red marks down his bronzed skin, following the trail to where the Dai was now, huffing hot breath along his member.

The assassin writhed, pulling at the ropes so furiously the bed groaned in protest.

"Malik...I-I need to..."

"Spit it out, we don't have all night." He knew full well they had all night, he just liked sounding cruel. 

"I need to come, for heaven's sake!"

"Ah-ah. Where's the magic word, Altair, hmm?" he lilted, before crawling up to bite at his fuming lover's lip before slipping back down between his legs. No, Altair thought, he wouldn't give the smarmy bastard the satisfaction. He wouldn't... He wouldn't... He wouldn't...

Oh, but he would.

"PLEASE! Please, let me come!!" A tear spilled from the corner of his eye as his pulse ricocheted through his dick.

"All you had to do was ask." Malik smirked as he lunged forward, sunk Altair's cock down his willing throat, swirling his tongue expertly around the shaft as he pulled up again. Finally, FINALLY, he sucked hard on the inflamed head as he undid the constricting strap.

Come flooded his mouth as Altair arched and screamed, limbs in fits of spasms as he spilled his seed down his lover's throat.

Eventually he slumped into the sheets, sobbing and panting and trembling. 

Malik crawled up to meet him. "Now who's the dominant one?"

Altair passed out.

~Fin~


End file.
